15 year old magi
by darksword15
Summary: 15 year old Negi Springfield is sent to work at Mahora Academy as the new teacher. He will face a great evil, grow stronger, and maybe find love.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Mohara Acedemy. Students were riding on the train system on their way top the first day of the new semester. Everything was normal except for one thing, actually one person. He was 5ft 10in tall, had long pinkish red hair tied in a ponytail in back, brown eyes, was wearing a dark green suit with a tan trench coat, and was carrying a staff. Many girls were staring at him and whenever he saw them he would just smile. Finally one girl said "excuess me, what's your name?". The man looked at her and smiled and said "My name is Negi Sprigfield". She noticed he accent and asked "Are you a foregnier?". He replied "Yes, i'm from Whales in the U.K". Many girls were now listening and one asked "Why are you here anyway?". Again he smiled and said "I'm here to talk to the dean about something". They kept asking him what that something is, but he just wouldn't say. Finally the train stopped at the acedemy and all the students ran off to get to class. Negi, however, choose to walk and enjoy the beautiful day. Unfortunatly, he failed to notice the girl guickly turning the corner and crashed into each other, sending them both to the ground. "I'm real sorry,I should have watched where I was..." said the girl before she saw Negi. "No, i'm the one who should..." said Negi before he saw her. She was about 5ft 3in, had short, pink hair, a beautiful figure, and the most amazing green eyes. They both stared at each other for a few moments before hearing, "Makie come on! Were gonna be late!", snapping them out of it. They both stood up, then Makie turned to her friend, "Right Ako, lets go". She then turned back to Negi smiling and blushing, "Sorry again for running into you" she said while bowing. She then ran off with her friend to get to class, leaving Negi thinking, "Makie, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl". He then kept walking to the acedemy, thinking that he hopes he can see her again someday.

Negi eventually reached the deans office ans knocked, hearing "Come in". Negi entered the office and was greeted bt Dean Konoe sitting at his desk. "Good morning dean" said Negi, "Good morning to you, it's nice to finally meet you Negi". "So Negi, are you nevous?' asked Dean Konoe. "I am a little" replied Negi, "but i'm mostly excited, I truly look foward to being able to teach". Dean Konoe smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Negi. Now, here is your class rooster, you are now the teacher of class 2A". "Now an old friend will show you to your class", as the Dean sid this a tall man entered the room, Negi turned to see him and couldn't help but smile at him, "Takamichi." Takamichi smiled back "It's good to see you againg Negi, now lets get you to class".

Negi and Takamichi walked down the schools' hall, all the time Negi was looking over his class rooster to see who he had for students. "31 students. This should be intresting." Finally arriverd in front of 2A. Negi looked in through the door window and saw all his students sitting and talking to friends around them. "You nervous Negi?" asked Takamichi. Negi replied with a confident smile " No, i'm excited to get started". Negi opened the door and began walking in when he felt something. He looked up and saw an eraser falling towards him. He grabbed before it could hit him, he then looked down and saw a tripwire. He smiled, bent down and broke it in half. He then turned to the class, still smiling, "Nice idea, but could have been put together better". He then walked to his desk, looked up and saw many students with a suprised look on their faces. A blond students in the front stood up and asked "Excuess me, just who are you". Negi replied "Oh right I haven't introuduced myself yet, My name is Professor Negi Springfield and I am your new teacher". The class was silent for a few moments when one student raised her hand. Negi pointed to her "Yes you have a question, please include your name when you ask it." She said "My name is Yuna Akaski, how old are you?' Negi replied "I'm 15 years old, a year older then most of you". Another student asked "My name is Akira Okochi, are you some sort of child prodigy?" Negi replied "In a way, I graduated from Cambridge when I was 14 and many consider me a prodigy". A third student asked Negi with a devish smile "My name is Haruna Saotome, are you single?" Every girl anxiously waited for his answer. He smiled and said "Yes, I am". Almost all his students smiled at his answer. "All right I think thats enough questions for now, lets start class, please open your textbooks to page 85". As they did this, Negi looked over to his left and saw Makie sitting by the door. She looked over to him and the same time and their eyes meet. Makie started blushing and smiled at him, Negi smiled back, Both glad to be in the same class.

The rest of the class went by quietly. Occasionaly Negi would look to his students and see them starring at him. Each time he would send them a smile, causing them to blush and quickly lower their heads. Once class ended, Negi told his students "Today was an excellent first day, and I look foward to even better days for the redt of the year". Later in the day Negi was sitting on the edge of the schools' fountain when he saw Makie running down a set of stairs. Negi smiled when he saw her, but his smile quickly dissapeared when she tripped and fell over the side. Negi quickly started running towards her, but relieving he wouldn't reach her in time he put his hands together and wirpered "Spera Defensiva". Moments before Makie hit the ground, a clear purple sphear formed around her and slowly lowered her to the ground, disapering once it hit the ground. Makie looked over and Negi and asked "Professor Negi, what just happened ?" Negi knew he had to tell Makie the truth, the whole truth.


	2. Chapter 2 Revaled

Makie was sitting on the ground after being saved from hitting the ground from a levitating sphere. Makie looked to her left and saw her new teacher Negi Springfield standing with his hands together. Makie asked "Professor Negi, what just happened ?" Negi walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up. She accepted it she started blushed and her heartbeat increased when she grabbed his hand. Negi pulled her up, looked into her eyes, and said "Makie, please follow me, I have to tell you something". Negi lead her into the woods near the school and once they got deep enough no one else could hear them he said, "You want to know what happened back there don't you?" Makie nodded and Negi sighed and told her "Makie, I am a wizard". Makie looked at him completly shocked and said, "A wizard? You mean your actually magic?" Negi shook his head and looked down, expecting a scream, but there never was. Negi looked up and saw Makie had a huge smile and her face, she started yelling "WOW! I can't believe it your an actual wizard! You can do real magic and spells and everything! IT'S SO COOL!" Negi just smiled and how excited Makie was at finding out he was a wizard. "Makie please come down" said Negi. Makie stopped and started blushing, "Sorry Professor, it's just so amazing, you're actually magic" she said rubbing the back of her head. Negi just smiled, "It's fine. It is defenentlly a huge shook to find out" said Negi, Makie smiled at how kind he was to her, even though she was acting pretty childish. "Thanks Professor" said Makie, Negi smiled at her and said "Please just call me Negi." Makie started blushing, "Okay Negi" she said with a smile. " I can't believe it, I wonder how the rest of the class would react to knowing your a wizard" said Makie. Negi got a bit nervous hearing that and Makie noticed, "What's wrong Negi?" she asked. "Makie no one is actually allowed to know that i'm a wizard, if any one else finds out I will be in a tremendous amount of trouble, Please you need to keep this a secret" Negi told her. Makie looked suprised to her this, but then smiled and said "Don't worry Negi, it will be our secret". Negi smiled at her, "Thank you Makie" he said. They both stared into each others eyes, smiling. They stayed like that for a few minuted when Makie remembered something important. She grabbed onto Negis' shirt and started pulling him. "Where are we going?" Negi asked confussed. "I need to show you something" Makie said smiling, draging him to the school lounge.

They arrived at the doors of the school lounge and Makie siad "Open the doors Negi". Negi was a bit confussed, but decided to open the doors. When he did he was greeted by confetti and his entire class yelling "WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY NEGI SPRINGFIELD!" Negi was momentarally suprised but then started smiling. He then looked to Makie and said "This is certainlly a suprise". Makie smiled and led him to the middle of the room, "The guest of honor deserves the best seat", she said. When he got to his seat he was greeted by a huge amount of diffrent food. He started tasting them and said, "Wow, this is truly amazing, i've never had food like this before". Two of his students walked up to him, "Thank you, we made it espically for you", they both said. He smiled at both of them, "That's very kind of you. If i'm not mistaken your names are Lingshen Chao and Satsuki Yotsuba", he said. "Wow, your already know our names?' said Lingshen. Negi replied 'Of course, I am your teacher after all". A gong is then hit and another student jumps at Lingshen and they start mock fighting. Once they finish they both bow to each other. Negi smiles and says "That was very impressive", he then turns to his other student, "I believe your name is Fei Ku". She smiles at him "Yes, it is. I can't believe you already know it". "Again, I am your teacher.', he replied. "I was impressed, but I saw a few mistakes you both did that left you wide open for attack by your opponent", he told them. They both looked suprised that he saw that, "Do you study martial arts professor?", they both ask. He smiled at them "Lets just say I have experience" he said. Negi then looked to his right and saw Makie dressed in a leotard, he couldn't stop starring at her. Makie noticed and started blushing and smiling. She then said "Negi I dedicated this gymnastics preformance to you". She then started dancing and twriling, showing amazing eliguence. When she finised Negi stood up and applaueded her, making her blush and smile grow.

After a few hours, everyone decided to start cleaning up and head to their dorms. Negi gave them a hand by moving and putting away the more heavier supplies. While he was doing this he noticed one of his students was standing on a tall ladder, taking down the cealing decorations. She was about 5ft 2in, had short, light almost grey hair, and dark blue eyes. As she was trying to clime down, she tripped and started falling, she screamed and closed her eyes. Negi raced over and caught her in his arms. When she opened her eyes she saw she was in Negis' arms. She looked up and saw him smiling down on her, "That was a close one, are you alright?" he asked. She started blushing and replied "Yes, thank you for saving me'. He put her down and said "Don't worry, I would never let one of my students get hurt". Makie then came running up yelling " AKO, ARE YOU OKAY!?" She then turned to Makie, "Makie i'm okay, don't worry, Negi saved me" Ako replied. Makie then turned to Negi smiling "Thank you so much Negi first you save me, and now Ako" she said. Ako looked suprised to hear this, "Wait, when did professor Negi save you Makie?" she asked. She then turned to Ako, "Before the party, I was running and tripped over the side of the stairs. I fell and before I hit the ground, Negi saved me" Makie replied. Ako then turned to Negi, "I can't believe it, professor you saved both of our lives in one day" she said. Negi smiled at her, "Like I said, I would never let my students get hurt, and Ako just call me Negi" he said. Ako started blushing and her heartbeat was going crazy "Okay Negi" she said smiling.

After the lounge was all clean up, everyone said their goodbyes and left for their dorms. As they did this Makie looked over her shoulder and saw Negi still standing outside the main building. She stopped walking, Ako noticed and asked "What's wrong Makie?' "You go ahead, I need a few minutes". "Okay, see your soon then" replied Ako. Makie then walked over to Negi and tapped him on the shoulder. Negi turned around and smiled when he saw Makie. "What's wrong Negi, why are you just satnding here?" asked Makie. "I don't actually have anywhere to live while i'm here" answered Negi. Makie was suprised at hearing tjis, but then started smiling at an idea she got. "You can live with me and Ako, Negi" said Makie. Negi was supprised by the offer, but as he started thinking about, the more he liked the idea. "Are you sure it's no trouble for you or Ako?" asked Negi. "I'm sure it's okay" Makie answered smiling. She then lead Negi to the dorm she shared with Ako. "Ako, i'm back" said Makie as she entered her dorm. "Glad you finally came..." Ako started saying before she saw Negi. "Good the see you Ako" Negi said smiling. Ako started blushing like crazy, "It's good to see you too, why are you here?" she asked. "He's going to be living with us" answered Makie, "Is that okay with you?" she asked. "That's fine with me" Ako answered smiling. "GREAT! Now let me show you aroung Negi" said Makie. "These are our bunk beds, Ako sleeps on the top bunk, I sleep on the bottom kitchens over here with the refregirator ans oven, and the closet is by the bunks" said Makie. "Um I have a question" said Ako. Negi and Makie looked over to her, "Where is Negi going to sleep?" she asked. They both relieved they never thought that through. "I could just sleep on the floor if you give me a pillow and blanket" replied Negi. Makie though wouldn't hear this, "You can't sleep on the floor Negi" she said, "You can sleep in my bunk with me". Both Negi and Ako were shocked to hear this. "Makie that is very kind of you but I don't think I can do that" said Negi. "It's fine Negi besides you can't sleep on the floor" replied Makie. Negi was about to respond, bur when he saw the look on her face, determined and not accepting no for an answer, he smiled and gave in, "Okay I will". Makie was overjoyed to hear this, Ako still looked suprised. A few minuted later they had changed into their nightwear and got into bed, Ako on the top and Negi and Makie on the bottom. Negi got into bed first then Makie got in, wearing a above the knee length, tight, light pink nightgown. Ako was wearing the same, but hers was light blue. "Goodnight Makie, Ako" said Negi, "Goodnight Negi" they both replied. A few hours later, Negi was woken up by the feeling of something grabbing onto him. He looked over and saw Makie had wrapped her arms around him and was holding him tightly. He was going to wake her up, but when he saw her smile while holding him, he smiled back and let her keep sleeping. Negi closed his eys again, wondering what will happen if Ako sees them.


	3. Chapter 3 flight and bathhouse

Negi was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock blarring. The clock also woke Ako up, she got down from her top bunk and turned off the alarm. "Good morning Makie, Ne..." Ako started saying when she turned around and saw a smiling, still sleeping Makie holding Negi tightly. Negi was about to say something but was stopped by the sound of Ako giggleing. He then started smiling, glad she wasn't mad at the sight. "You should wake her up Negi", Ako said through her giggles. Negi nooded and started moving Makie, trying to wake her. "Makie, it's time to get up" said Negi. Makie started opening her eyes, smiling that the first thing she saw was Negi. She then saw that she was holding onto Negi, and quickly let go, sat up, and started blushing. "I'm sorry Negi, I sometimes hold onto things while i sleep, i'm real sorry" Makie siad, still blushing. Negi smiled at her "Don't worry Makie, I don't mind that it happened. I actually woke up when you started, I was going to wake you, but you looked so comfortable i let you sleep" he said. Makie started smiling, glad he wasn't mad, and that he didn't mind her holdig him, and she was more then happy to wake up in his arms. Negi and Makie kept smiling and starring at each other until Ako spoke up, "Hey you two, if you don't hurry we'll be late" she said before leaving. This snapped Negi and Makie back to reality and they all started rushing to get dressed. Negi grabbbed his staff and ran to get to class on time.

Negi and Makie ran quickly to try and get through the mob of students running to class. Fearing they wouldn't make it, Negi got an idea. "Makie, follow me!" Negi siad as he turned into an alley. Makie followed him "Where are we going!" she yelled. "Just keep following me!" Negi yelled back. Once they got to the end of the alley, Negi got onto his staff and turned to Makie, "Get on and hold on to me" he said. "What?" Makie asked, blushing heavely. "Just trust me" Negi said smiling. Makie smiled back, got on the back of his staff and held onto him. Negi then closed his eyes and whispered "Aeris Gravis". Negi and Makie then started to float up to the sky! "Negi what's going on?!" Makie asked frightened. "This is a spell that givess a staff the power of flight, anyone of the staff can then use it to fligh to their destination" Negi answered. Makie then started to become less scared and started smiling a huge smile. "This is so cool!" Makie said. Negi kept smiling at her, he then started flying him and Makie to the school building. Makie looked an awe at the ground below her as she and Negi countinued flying to the school. She then looked up to Negi, seeing him with his hair flying back and with a amazing smile highlighted by the sun made her blush deepen. Negi and Makie arrived outside the windows of Class 2A, seeing it was still empty. Negi flew them through the window, into the classroom. Negi turned to Makie, seeing her with sparkles in her eyes and a huge smile. "That was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me! I can't believe I actually flew through the air!" Makie yelled. Negi smilled at her, "Calm down Makie, someone might hear you". "Right, sorry Negi" Makie said, smiling and blushing. "It's fine now you should take your seat, I hear the rest of the class coming" Negi said. "Right" Makie said as she took her seat, right as the rest of the class came in. Ako noticed Makie was already in her seat and walked over to her "How did you get here first?" she asked. "Negi found a shortcut that got us here ahead of everyone" Makie answered. Ako seemed to believe this and went back to her seat. The class stoood up and bowed to Negi "Good morning professor Negi" they all said. "Good morning class, now lets begin this class with a classic poem" Negi said. "Now please turn to page 100 and please pick a poem for me to read" said Negi. The class flipped through there books and looked at the list of poems. Once they were done all asked Negi to read the 5th poem. Negi looked at it "I Love You by Ella Wheeler Wilcox, intersting choice" he said. "Alright then" he cleared his throught as he began, I love your lips when they're wet with wine And red with a wild desire; I love your eyes when the lovelight lies Lit with a passionate fire. I love your arms when the warm white flesh Touches mine in a fond embrace; I love your hair when the strands enmesh Your kisses against my face. Not for me the cold, calm kiss Of a virgin's bloodless love; Not for me the saint's white bliss, Nor the heart of a spotless dove. But give me the love that so freely gives And laughs at the whole world's blame, With your body so young and warm in my arms, It sets my poor heart aflame. So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth, Still fragrant with ruby wine, And say with a fervor born of the South That your body and soul are mine. Clasp me close in your warm young arms, While the pale stars shine above, And we'll live our whole young lives away In the joys of a living love. "Well class did you enjoy that?" Negi asked. The entire class just nooded their heads, all were blushing imensly.

The rest of class wnet by calmly, the whole class kept thinking about how sexy Negi looked reading such an exotix poem. Many, while they nere would admit it, were turned on by it. After school was over, Negi and Makie went back to their room while Ako had to attend a soccor club meeting. "That was certainlly an enjoyable day in class wouldn't you saw?" asked Negi. "It sure was" answered Makie, still fanticicising about Negi reading that poem. Makie kept staring at Negi, picturing him taking his shirt off and flexing his muscles for her. "Makie? Makie!" Negi yelled, snapping Makie back to reality. "Yes Negi?" she asked. "I was asking where I could take a shower" he asnwered. "Negi we don't have any showeres, but we have a bathhouse" Makie answered. "All right, then i'll have to use that" Negi said. Makie started smiling at an idea she got, "I'll take you there Negi and i'll take a bath with you. Come on!" Makie said, running out the door with a towel. "Makie wait I..." Negi started saying before Makie left, "This isn't good" he said. Negi and Makie arrived at the bathhouse, seeing it was empty they went inside. Both were only wearing towles, Makie couldn't help but starte at Negis' bare chest, he was even more ripped then she thoughed. They both sat down and started washing themselves when Makie asked "Negi can you wash my back? I'll wash yours if you do." she said. "Allright" he answered nervously. Negi got behing Makie and she took off her towel. Negi then started washing her back, Makie was loving every minute of it, she was in heaven. As they were doing this, the rest of 2A walked into the bathhouse. Negi looked over to his right and saw his class staring at him. Shocked he stopped washing Makies' back and quickly turned around, "I'm terribly sorry! I should of heard you all coming!" he said. "Negi why did you...oh hi everyone!" Makie said when she saw the rest of her class. "Professor Negi what's going on?" he heard one of his students asked, he noticed the voice didn't sound mad just curious. "Negi wanted to take a shower, but there aren't any so I took him to the bachhouse" Makie asnwered. She then started washing his back, suprising him greatly. Negi noticed none of his students were yelling, "Aren't any of you upset i'm here?" he asked. "Of course not Negi, we were the ones who walked in on you. We should have known we would have to check if you were in here first" Ako said. "Yeah" they all answered. Negi smiled, knowing his students weren't upset. "You know Negi you can face us" Yuna said. Negi was suprised, but then asked "Are you sure?". "Yes" they all answered. "Okay then" Negi said, standing up and facinf them. His class smiled, but then their eyes went wide and looked suprised. Negi was confussed, but then looked down and saw the towel around his waist had fallen off! Negi quickly grabbed his towel and ran out of the bathhouse, leaving all of his students stunned. They had no idea someone could be that big.


	4. Chapter 4 old friend

It had been a few days since the awkward incident in the bath house, and even though it was a bit weird at first, all the girls got over seeing Negi's "rod". By that time the entire school had found out about the muscular fifteen year old teacher with one impressive package. Negi was getting used to the lust filled stares of almost the entire student body and always returned their stares with a sly grin, making most girls light headed. He was also used to waking up and finding a smiling Makie had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Not that he minded that she was the first thing he saw in the morning. Makie, of course, always loved seeing his face as well. Life was getting back to "normal", until an old friend came for a visit.

It was nighttime and Negi and Makie were looking through the mail and when Negi saw one letter, he was shocked. Makie saw this and asked "What's wrong Negi"? Negi showed her the letter and saw it was from THE ACEDEMY OF MAGIC. Makie was amazed, "THE ACEDEMY OF MAGIC! That's so cool!" she said. Negi just smiled at her reaction and opened the letter. It read, Dear Negi, I hope you are doing okay. Things haven't been the same since you left. We all miss and wish you the best of luck. Love Nekane. P.S. I was wondering if you have found a partner yet. Please write back. Negi was taken back slightly by the mention of a partner. "Hey Negi, what's a partner?" asked Makie. "A partner is someone that a wirzard creates a pactio with. A pactio gives that partner magic abilities and they use them to help the wizard" explained Negi. "I see" said Makie, "So does the partner have to be a boy or a girl?" she asked. "It dosen't really matter, but since most partners do end up married most look for partners of the opposite sex" Negi answered. Makie started imagining becoming partners with Negi and then getting married, causing her to blush and smile. "Makie, MAKIE!" Negi said, bringing Makie back to reality. "Sorry about that" she said, slightly embarassed. "It's fine" Negi said, "I'm gonna go to the bathhouse, i'll see you later". Negi left, not noticing the mischevous twins, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, leaning against the wall, smiles across their faces. "Did you hear that?" Fuka asked. "I did" Fumika answed, they then both went to the school lounge where the entire class was relaxing. They both burst in yelling "HEY! The whole reason Negi came to Japan was to find a bride!" The entire class started talking about this, all wanting to get a chance at marring him. At the bathhouse, Negi was sitting in the bath silently talking to himself. "What should I do? I know I will have to find a partner but why now?" he said. "OH NEGI!" he heared many voices say, he turned around and say his entire class infront of him in bikinies! "What on earth are yoiu all doing?!" Negi yelled. "We heared that you were looking for a partner Negi and decided to help you choose" answered Yuna. Then all the girls started feeling something grabbing them. Ako grabbed onto whatever i was and saw it was alive! She threw it and it started pulling off all the girls tops. Just then Makie ran in hearing all the noise, "Negi, what's going on?" she asked. The creature then jumped at her, scaring Makie. "Makie!" Negi yelled, he jumped from the bath and grabbed the creature before it reaced Makie. Negi looked at it and saw it was an ermine. All the girls started gathering around Negi, "What is it" they asked. Negi then relieved who he was, "Chamo" he said.

Back at there apartment Negi and Makie were looking over the now sleping ermine. "So he's your pet?" asked Makie. "Yes, but this ermine is a bit diffrent" answered Negi. "Awesome is more like it!" a voice said. Negi and Makie looked down and saw Chamo standing up, posing. "He can talk!" Makie said amazed. "Yes like me Chamo is actually magic" Negi said, "But what are you doing herer Chamo?" he asked. "I'm here to help you, in case you find a partner i'm here to make the contract" Chamo answered. Makie was staring at Chamo in amazement whil Negi just sat back exhausted. "First the letter, now Chamo. Someone like him in a place full of high school girls, this will not go well" Negi thoughed. He knew his trouble had just begun.


	5. Chapter 5 dodgeball

A few days had past since Chamo had arrived at Mahora Acedemy to live with Negi. And as Negi expected, he has been causing trouble. He steals the girls panties, bras, and crawls up and rubs against their chests. This would always end with him being beaten by them and Negi appologizing for him, even though the girls said he didn't have to. Truthfully, many of them wouldn't mind if it was Negi doing it to them, but they would never say it. Most of the girls had already fallen for him, but what happened one day made all of them.

During free period, Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira were all playing with a volleyball and talking. "You know Makie, Ako, you two are pretty lucky" said Yuna. "What do you mean?" they both ask. "I mean you two are pretty luck that you get to room Negi. I wish I could" Yuna said, she was blushing while saying the last part. "You two are really luck" Akira said, also blushing. Makie and Ako looked at each other, both were blushing pretty deep. But both started smiling when they really thought about it, "We really are" they both say. As they were talking, they all forgot what they were playing and the ball fell and started rolling away. Makie started chasing it, but staopped when a group of older girls walked by and picked it up. "Um, thats our ball, can we have have back please?" Makie asked. The girl with the ball started smiling evily, 'I don't think so" she said as she raised the ball and throw it at Ako.

Back in the school, Negi was sitting in his classroom, grading papers when he hears the door open. "Yes who is..." Negi started saying until he saw the two people in he doorway. It was Makie holding a bruised up Ako. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" Negi yelled concerned. "Negi! A group of mean older girls came and started hurting us!" Makie said, crying. Negi walked over to them and they buried their heads in his shirt, both crying immensly. Negi was heartbroken to see them like this, Ako all bruised up and he saw Makie was also bruised alittle. He started hugging both of them tightly, "Please don't cry, i'm here" he said. Makie and Ako were abit calmed by Negi and managed to stop crying. "Take me to who did this" Negi told them. Makie and Ako lead Negi to the coutyard and saw the older girls were still there. Yuna was laying on the ground crying and Akira was being picked up by her hair. "STOP THAT NOW!' Negi yelled. This caused the older girl to let go of Akira, both she and Yuna saw Negi and ran over to him. Both also started crying into Negis shirt and he started hugging them as well. At that point all of Class 2-A came over and saw what had happened. They all started comforting Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira. "What on earth were you all thinking, attacking my students?!" Negi said angerly to the group of older girls. "We wanted to use the courtyard and they got in the way" the groups leader said very stuck up. Negi was furious at hearing this, "WAHT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" he yelled. The rest of the group was a bit scared by Negis outburts, except the group leader. "So I guess you're going to take us to the dean now?" she asked completely unafraid. Negi was still furious, but calmed alittle when he got an idea. "No" he ansered her. Everyone was shocked to hear this. His class was going to ask why until he turned to them and smiled, insuring them he was going to make them pay. "First you all need to be punished" he said. "You came to the courtyard to play a game, then we'll play a game. We'll play a game of dodgeball, all of you against me. If I win you all report to the dean, but if you win you all can leave." The older leader smiled at hearing this, "Deal" she said. Negis class was again going to question his idea, but again all he had to do was give them a smile and they all knew he would win.

Negi, his class, and the older girls were standing around the courtyard. Negi and his class went to one side, with his class standing on the sidelines, and the older girls went to the other. "YOU CAN DO IT NEGI!", his class cheered. Negi smiled at their support then turned his attention to his opponents. Negi then closed his eyes and put his hands togther. Most of his class was confussed by this, except, Fe Kui, Lingshen, and Kaede. All three were suprised because they knew that stance and couldn't believe he knew it. The older girls leader decided to try and take him out now and threw the ball. It came flying at Negi, but in a split second he opened his eyes and caught it! He then threw it back, hitting one and bouncing it off her to hit two more. Everyone was either shocked or amazed at what they saw. The ball came rolling back and Negi took the opprotunity while they were distracted to throw it again, taking out two more. He countinued this eventually taking out all but the groups leader. Negi threw the ball at her, but it flew past her. Negis class was scared that he messed up, until they saw the smile on his face. The older girl was smirking, believing he missed, but she didn't notice the ball turning in the air and coming back until it hit her from behind. With that all the older girls were out and Negi wins! All his class ran to him, cheering and celebrating. "Negi that was so amazing!" said Makie. "I can't believe you beat them all, you are so cool!'" Ako said. "Negi what was that stance you did at the beggining?" asked Yuna. Negi smiled and said "That was a beggining stance of a Shaolin Monk". "You see when I was 10 I had already finished my studies and I traveled to China to study under the Shaolin Monks. I trained with them until only shortly before I came here." Negi explained. All his class was amazed to hear that he studed martial arts under the Shaolin. "Negi if you studied under the Shaolin do you have..?' Fe Kui started asking until Negi rolled up his sleves and showed his class the marks of the dragon on his arms, showing he was a master.

As Negi was explaining to his class, the older girls leader was furious that she lost and wanted revenge. She grabbed the ball and threw it with all of her strength. Negi saw this and saw that the ball was going to hit Makie. negi then stepped in front of Makie and took the hit of the ball straight to his face. The whole class was worried that Negi was hurt but he didn't look at all hurt. He simply said to the older girls "All of you report the deans's office now". All of them could tell he was serious and they all left for the deans's office. Makie then walked up to Negi and hugged him. "Thank you so much Negi for saving me" she said. Negi smiled and returned the hug. Once it ended Negi looked to his class and said "I promise all of you, I will never let anything bad happen to any of you. I will always keep you safe". All his class started smiling and blushing at his words. After everything they had seen. every girl in Class 2A was certain of one thing, they all loved Negi Springfield.


	6. Chapter 6 the book

Things have been quiet lately at Mahora Academy for a few days. After the dodgeball incident things have become more normal for Negi. He has gotten used to the crazy mob of students in the morning, the stares he gets from the students, especially his own, and waking up with Makie holding him. But things were about to change. Two tests were about to occure, both of which will test Negis skills as a teacher and a man.

At Mahora, there is a tradition that the teacher whos class scores the lowest of the finals will be fired. For Negi this was important because 2A always came in last. Negi knew that if 2A was last again he would be fired, thus also failing his wizards test and would have to wait another year to try it again. If things weren't tough enough, as a part of the test wizards must seal away their powers for three days, and now Negi will not be able to use his magic to help his students. Negi was sitting in the dorm room, thinking about what to do, when Makie walked in. "Hi Negi, good to see..." Makie started to say until she saw how stressed Negi looked. "What's wrong Negi?" she asked. "I have bad news Makie" he answered. Makie sat down beside him and asked "What bad news?". "If class 2A fails the finals then I will be fired" Negi answered. Makie was shocked to hear this, she couldn't imagine Negi leaving and never seeing hm again. "There has to be something we can do. Can't your magic help?" Makie asked. "I'm afraid not. I was forced to seal my magic away for three days." Negi answered. Makie started thinking about what she could do to help Negi. "Are there ant students that need to most help?" Makie asked. "There are five students, Asuna Kagurazaki, Fei Ku, Yue Ayase, Kaede Nagase, and...you" Negi answered. Makie was embarassed that she was one of the lowest in the class, but she was determined to make sure Negi stayed at Mahora. "I have an idea!" Makie said excited. "What is it?" Negi asked. "There's suppose to be a book in the school library that has the power to make anyone who reads it super smart. If me and the others read it we'll ace the test for sure" Makie answered. Negi thought about this for a minute then said "It's worth a shot". Makie was happy to hears this, "I'll go tell the other four" she said. "Wait" Negi said "Don't tell them I could be fired, I don't want that stress on them. Just tell them we think there's a way to help them ace the test". Makie was happy to hear that he didn't want his students to worry, "Okay" she said before she left to tell them. Negi sat back down and started thinking "This could work".

Negi, Makie, Asuna, Fei Ku, Kaede, and Yue were standing at the librarays main entrance. Yue, being a part of the libraray club, warned everyone that the libaray was full of traps to prevent theifs. Ako, Yuna, and Akira were back at the main building and told everyone the directions using walkie talkies. "Were about to go in. Be sure to keep us updated about any obstacles" Negi said on the walkie talkie. "We will Negi don't worry" Ako responded back. Negi then turned towards his group "Were going in, is everyone ready?" he asked. "YEAH!" they all responded. Negi theen opened to door and everyone was astonished. The book shelves were from the floor to the ceiling, there were hundreds of sections, and even a waterfall of books! The group starts to search through all the books. "Wow this place is amazing" Makie said as she started touching the books. This triggered a trap that sent an arrow at her! Makie turned around and saw it, she screamed and closed her eyes. A second later she open her eyes and saw Negi had grabbed the arrow inches from her face. Negi then tightened his grip and crushed the arrow into dust. "Are you okay Makie?" Negi asked concerned. Makie then hugged Negi "Thanks for saving me..again" she said smiling. Negi returned the smile and they went back to searching. After a few minutes Negi said "I don't think the book is here. It would probably be in the lower levels". Negi then got on the walkie talkie "Ako, what are the directions to the lower levels?" he asked. "You need to go straight, then right, and you'll find some stairs. Go down them and you'll be right there" Ako answered. Negi and the group followed the directions and ended up in a room full of water. They decided to go through it to reach a door at the other end. As they were walking Makie said "Oh! My clothes are getting soaked!" as she was holding her skirt to keep it dry. Negi looked at her and got an idea to help. Negi went over to Makie and picked her up bridal style. "Is that better Makie?" Negi asked smiling. Makie shock her head yes and was blushing tremendously. Makie started smiling, closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest. Negi kept smiling as he carried her, the rest of the girls watched him, all were jeleous of Makie.

Negi and the group arrived at the door and proceded to enter. Negi then put Makie back on her feet and they countinued into the room they entered. They eventually found two stone statues and a stone block with the Latin alphabet. One of the statues then turned to them and started talking "None shall pass unless you pass my test!" it said. Everyone was a bit suprised, but were determined to find the book. "What is this test?" Negi asked. "The girls of your group must spell out words in Latin using the block. You are not allowed to help" the statue said. The girls were nervous about doing this, but Negi turned to them and said "Don't worry. I have faith in all of you. I know you can do this". This gave them confidence and they climed into the board. The statue then siad "Let's begin. The first word is difficult". Makie then said "I know this! The word is difficile!". The girls then put their hands on the letters. "You are correct. The next word is power" the statue said. Fe Kui then said "I know it, potestatem!". The girls then moved to those letters, getting in some suggestive positions. "Correct. The next word strength" said the statue. "The word is fortitudo!" Kaede said. Again the girls spelled the word, getting in some very suggestive posititons that Negi found hard not to stare at. "Correst. Final word winning" the statue said. Asuna then said "I know, conciliandos!" The girls started spelling the word, but by mistake they hit the A instead of the S. "WRONG!" the statues yelled, it then hit the ground with a huge hammer, breaking the floor and sending everyone falling. Eveyone started screaming and crying. Negi started moving and grabbed onto everyone. He held onto tight to all of them and moved so his back was facing the dark bottom. "Negi waht are you..." Makie started asking concerned until Negi started talking. "If we hit something, then you all won't get hurt" Negi answered. Everyone was touched that Negi would rather let himself get hurt then to let them get hurt. They all closed their eyes as they countinued to fall.

"Hello? Negi are you there?" Ako asked over the walkie talkie. Ako, Yuna, and Akira were all concerned since they haven't heard from Negi in a while. "Negi? Negi?! Negi are you there?! Negi please answered?!" Ako said as she started crying. All she got was static.


	7. Chapter 7 Negi's past

Negi started to slowly open his eyes. He looked up a saw Makie, Asuna, Fe kui, Kaede and Yue were looking down on him with worried expressions on their faces. All of them started smiling though when they saw him start to wake up. "What happened?" Negi asked. "We all fell through the floor and you grabbed onto us to keep us safe if we hit anything. We all woke up a saw you uncouncious" Makie answered. Negi then started sitting up and everyone started hugging him. "Thank you Negi, you saved all of us" Makie said. Negi smiled, but then saw where they were. They were in a strange forest with a huge lake, trees that went to the ceiling, and bookshelve after bookshelve. They all stood up and Negi looked around at everything there was. "Where are we?" Negi asnked. "I'm not sure. Non of the maps of the libarary show anyplace like this" Yue answered. Negi started to think about where they could possibly be, then he remembered about Ako, Yuna, and Akira. He thought they might be worried since he hadn't contacted them in awhile. Negi reached into his pocket and found that his walkie talkie was somehow still working. Negi then spoke into it, "Ako are you there?"

Back at the school all of class 2A were in the lounge. Fuka and Fumika had overheared what Negi had said to Makie and they told the entire class. "They can't really fire Negi if 2A is in last place can they?" Ayaka asked worried. "It's ture we heared Negi saw so himself" Fuka answered. Everyone was horrified of the idea of losing Negi. "I need to talk to Negi, where is he?" Ayaka said. Ako, Yuna, and Akira all started looking depressed, Ako started to cry alittle. "We lost contact with Negi two hours ago" Yuna answered. Everyone was scared to hear this. Ako started saying quietly to herself, "Please Negi, please be okay". All of them then heard, "Ako are you there?". Everyone was suprised to hear that, then they heard "Ako come in, are you there Ako?". Ako reached into the pocket of her skirt and grabbed her walkie talkie. "Negi?" she asked hopefully. "Yes Ako it's me" she heard back. Everyone immedentaly started smiling, hearing Negi's voice, knowing he was okay. Ako was overjoyed to hear him, "Oh my god Negi! What happened, are you okay?!" she asked excited. "Yes Ako i'm fine, we all are" Negi answered back. "Thank goodness, we we all nervous" Ako said, happy Negi was okay. Negi however was a bit confused. "What do you mean "all" Ako?" Negi asked. "All of 2A are here Negi, we all know that you could be fired if we come in last" Ako answered. Negi was upset that everyone knew, worried that if they failed they would blame themselves. "So everyone knows now?" Negi asked. "Yes" Ako answered. Negi sighed then said "Alright listen everyone, Me and the others are stuck right now in a section of the libraray we don't know". Everyone was worried to hear that, but Negi countinued to talk, "but don't worry i'm certain that we can get out in time to make it for the test. Right now the best thing you all can do is to study" Hearing this made them feel alittle better. "All right Negi, we promise we'll study and keep you as our teacher" Ako said. "RIGHT!" Negi heard the entire class say. He smiled at hearing this then turned to his group. "While were here, we all will study as well. I promise all of you we will get out in time" Negi said. Everyone nodded their heads yes and began to get to work. Negi knew that in 3 days, the same time until the test, his magic would return and he could use it to get them back. They just had to wait.

Just as they promised, everyone in class 2A studied everyday, testing and quizzing each oher, and helping one another. The same was going on with Negi's group. At first it was difficult, but with Negis help soon everyone was starting to get better. However during this time Makie noticed that Negi was acting strangely. On the second night she saw him sitting alone by the lake and walked over to him. "Is something wrong Negi?" she asked him. "This is just a difficult day" Negi answered. "What do you mean?" Makie asked. Negi looked up at her, "Do you really want to know?" he asked. Makie shook her head yes and Negi sighed, "Sit down, this is difficult to say" he said. Makie did and Negi began talking. The rest of the group were easedropping on them, and Negi had accidentaly turned on the walkie talkie and all of 2A was also listening. Negi began, "It all happened ten years ago...

Flashback: I never knew either my mother or father. I was raised my whole life by my sister. We lived in a small village in Whales. One day, while I was playing out in the fields I started to hear screams. I heaed them coming from the direction of the village, so I ran towards it. When I arrived I saw groups of men in dark cloacks, setting the homes on fire, ...and killing people with swords and knives. They were leaded by this very tall man who wore a large black hat to hide his face. I stood there horrified by what I saw until my sister came and grabbed me. She ran holding my hand, then an explosion occured and we both were knocked uncouncious. We woke up a few hours later, the only light was from the still burning homes. We looked all around us and saw nothing but dead bodies. That morning, there were 250 people in our village. That night, we were the only ones left.

Makie was in tears hearing this. She had no idea Negi had such a horrible past. She immedentaly started hugging him and saying "I'm so sorry Negi". Negi returned the hug and said "Thank you". Negi then noticed the rest of the group had come over to them, they too were all crying. They all started hugging Negi as well. Then Negi heard crying over the walkie talkie. Negi picked it up and said "Ako is that you?". "Yes Negi, we all heard" Ako answered while crying. All of class 2A was crying as well. Negi sighed and said "I'm so sorry you all heard that". Everyone was shocked to hear him apologize. "Negi you don't need to apologize. After everything you've been through we should apologize to you" Ako said. Eveyone in Negis group and 2A nodded yes. "Thank you all, that means a great deal to me" Negi said. "After everything you've been through Negi there is no way we'll let you get fired. We'll win for you Negi" Makie said. Everyone yelled "YEAH" in response. Negi started smiling at this, he couldn't be prouder of his students and friends.


	8. Chapter 8 the Final Day

It had been three days since Negi, Makie, Asuna, Fe Kui, Kaede, and Yue had fallen into the mysterious section of the libaray. They had spent that time studying for the finals test alongwith the rest of class 2A, who they talked to through walkie talkies. It was the day of the test and also the day that Negi's magic was going to return. He hoped to use his magic to get them all back in time for the test. All that was left now was to wait.

All the girls had decided to use the lake waters to wash up before going back for the test. Negi decided to do the same but decided to use the waterfall part of the lake, unaware that someone else was also there. Negi went to the waterfall, took off his cloths, then turned the corner for the waterfall. Once he got there he saw the figure of someone with their back turned. He looked closer and saw it was Makie, completly naked. Negi countinued to stare until Makie turned her head and saw him. Negi immediantly got nervous, "I'm very sorry Makie, i'll leave" he said as he turned around. He started walking until he heard "Wait". He stopped and then heard Makie said "I don't mind if you stay". Negi stood their for a moment then siad "But, Makie your...". Makie then said "I know, I want you to see me". Negi was suprised to hear this, but then asked "Are you sure?" "Yes Negi I am" Makie answered. Negi took a deep breath then turned around. Negi first looked just at Makie's face, which had a beautiful smile on it. He then started looking down, stopping at her breasts. Makie had B, boardering on C, cup breasts which fit her figure perfectly. Negi stared at them for a long while, getting a giggle from Makie. Negi then started staring at her puusy, then moving on towards her legs, then goes back to her face. "You are so beautiful Makie" he said. Makie blushed at hearing this. Makie had already seen negi's body, but she was still mismarized by the sight of his muscles and his incredably huge "package". Negi and Makie started to walk towards each other. To stared into each others eyes then started leaning in. Their lips with centimeters from each others, then a huge rumbling began and the huge stone statue sprung from the water and grabbed Makie. Makie sceamed, "HELP ME NEGI!". The scream made the entire group run towards them and saw the huge statue holding Makie. Then all the girls started staring at Negi, who was still naked. Negi then quickly put his cloths back on and turned back to the statue. "You shall not escape here!" the statue said, tighting its grip on Makie. Negi saw it was hurting Makie and he grew extremely angry. "PUT. HER. DOWN. RIGHT. NOW!" he yelled. Negi then jumped up to the statues arm that was holding Makie. Using all his strenght, Negi punched the arm, turning into into rubble. Makie started falling, Negi fell back down then ran and caught Makie. "Are you okay?" he asked. Makie hugged him and said "Thank you". Negi put Makie down, she out her cloths back on, then the entire group started running from the now infuriated statue. As they were running they saw there was a door in few feet away. They all ran to it and went through it.

Everyone ran through the door and found themselves in a cylinder shaped room with just a spiral staircase. Negi looked up and saw there was an elevator at the top. Negi then said "Everyone up the stairs". As they were running up them a stone wall appeared. They looked at it and saw a mth question was carved on it. Makie knew the answer and when she said it the wall wnet down. As this happened the stone statue busted through the door and started chasing them. Everyone countinued running, stopping when a wall came up. Once they gave an answer the wall dissapered and they kept running. This gave the statue time to catch up to them and by the time they reached the final wall, the statue was ontop of them. The girls were scared, except Fe Kui and Kaede who got into fighting stances. Negi was becomin frustarted, "We don't have time for this!" he said. He ten turned to the wall, and using his anger he punched a huge hole through it. Everyone was amazed by Negi's strength, then followed him through the hole and into the elevator. Eveyone was overjoyed that they made it, until they heard an alarm and "System error, elevator not working". Eveyone got nervous, then Asuna spoke up "Hey if I take one foot off the elevator the alarm stops. We just need to take our cloths off!". "Right!" all the girls said, Negi tired to say "Wait! Don't..." but they had already started. They were all stripped down to their panties but the alarm countinued. Then the stone statue reached the top and started reaching for them. All the girls screamed and Negi had finally had enough. Negi then ran towards the statue and punched it in the face with all of his strenght. The statue was broken in half by the force of the punch! All the girls were completly amazed by waht Negi could do. Just then the alarm stopped and the elevator doors began closing. Negi raced back and got inside just before the door closed. Negi then said "Now will you all please put your cloths back on?".

In classroom 2A everyone was worried that Negi and the others were still not there. Everyone was scared they would not make it in time, until they heard Ako saw "Hey everyone their back!". Everyone ran to the windows and saw Negi and the others running to the school. They ran inside up the stairs and into the classroom. Makie and the others took their seats and Negi handed out everyones tests. Negi went to the door to leave but first turned back to his class and said "Good luck everyone. No matter what happens, i'm proud of all of you". Negi then left and looked through the window. He saw the most of the class looked stressed out and he started worrying. Negi then noticed his hands started glowing, meaning his magic had returned. Negi then focused towards his class and whispered "Mentem Relaxat". Immedentaly everyone started feeling relaxed and they could focus on the questions. Negi smiled "Good luck everyone" he thought. Later that day everyone gathered in the school's lounge waiting for the test scores to be read over the tv screen. A students then appered on the screen and said "All right everyone it's time to read off this years tets score. We'll start with the highest score" All of 2A was nervous. The student then said "And the class with the highest score, of 92.5, is...CLASS 2A!". Everyone was silent for a minute, then exploded into cheer. Everyone was jumping for joy, hugging each other and hugging Negi. They were happy that they were the top class, but they were most happy that Negi was going to stay their teacher.

Negi and Makie had gone back to their room while the rest of the class countinued to celebrate their score. "It's been a pretty crazy few days" Negi said. "It sure has" Makie answered. Both were still thinking about how they almost kissed. "We had alot of fun though" Makie said. "Yeah" Negi said, "but there was something we still have to do" "What's that?" Makie asked. Negi walked up to her and started leaning in. Makie knew what was happening and also started to lean in. A few seconds later they kissed. It was a sweet, pasionate kiss, Makie wrapped her arms around Negi's neck and Negi wrapped his around her waist to deepen the kiss. After everything they've been through, they finally did what they wanted to do since they first saw each other.


End file.
